Agridulce
by aimbc
Summary: Lo había dejado ir, y ahora los dos tenían que vivir con eso.


**Agridulce**

Charlie Weasley era muy inteligente y perspicaz, pero uno no tenía que ser brillante para notar lo tenso que su novio se ponía cada vez que mencionaba a su hermanito Ronald. Por lo cual el pelirrojo trataba de mencionar a Ron lo menos posible en presencia de su pronto-a-ser prometido. Sí, Draco no tenía idea aún pero esa noche Charlie le pediría que se casase con él.

Así mismo como Draco Malfoy no sospechaba que la cena de esa noche acabaría en una romántica propuesta de matrimonio, su novio Charles tampoco tenía la menor idea de por qué la mención de Ron lo enervaba tanto. La explicación que daba Charlie a la negativa reacción era basada en la enemistad que había sido forjada por el par durante sus años en Hogwarts. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, se imaginaría que la incomodidad al hablar de Ron estaba arraigada en la antigua relación que el rubio sostuvo con su hermano en el pasado.

Y es que no era de conocimiento popular. Es más, ni la brillante Hermione Granger pudo deducir que algo se coció entre ellos dos. Eran rivales, de casas enemigas, de ideologías diferentes, de círculos sociales opuestos. Muchas veces se habían insultado en Hogwarts, y hasta agarrado a puños. Sí hasta para ellos fue sorpresa cuando una tarde se encontraron en un salón vacío del castillo, sus lenguas en la garganta del otro. La mayor sorpresa llegó cuando su relación, que hasta el momento había sido física, evolucionó. Fue cuando el trío dorado fue traído a la Mansión Malfoy que Draco comprendió que amaba a Ron cuando mintió a su familia acerca de la identificación de Potter. Después de aquel evento, Ron le estuvo eternamente agradecido y cuando la guerra terminó lo buscó para reanudar su relación diciéndole que él también lo amaba.

Sin embargo, ese "amor" que le había jurado no duró ni un año. Draco estaba harto del secretismo, habían sobrevivido una condenada guerra, ¿a quién le importaba su preferencia sexual sí estaban vivos? Lastimosamente, Ron no lo veía así. Se sentía presionado por su familia, amigos y sociedad a hacer lo que siempre había sido esperado de él: tener un trabajo honesto con el ministerio, casarse con una _mujer_ y tener mocosos pecosos. Un plan en el que Draco Malfoy no jugaba ningún papel. Por eso en una lluviosa tarde de abril le informó al antiguo Slytherin que lo suyo tenia que acabar, dejando a Draco en un apartamento vacío y con el corazón roto.

Desde ese entonces ya habían pasado siete años. En aquel tiempo Weasley, un corto año después de su separación, desposó a la insufrible sangre sucia de Granger para dos años después engendrar su primer bebe mestizo, una niña, que fue seguida por un hermanito. _Rose_ y _Hugo_. Draco había leído todo sobre la perfecta vida de los Weasleys en el Profeta y había visto su especial en la revista corazón de bruja. Sí, lo admitia de vez en cuando le gustaba ojear los tabloides.

Las fotos de esas cuatro sonrientes personas siempre le causaban dolor. Ron había sido su primer amor, y como dicen ese nunca se olvida. Lo peor era ver la mirada de adoración que le daba a la bruja (en todo sentido de la palabra), esos grandes ojos azules que solían verlo a él de esa manera ahora miraban solo a Granger. Ella era su mujer, su esposa hasta que la muerte los separe, y la madre de sus hijos. Ella era quien le había podido brindar todo con lo que Ron siempre soñó, cosas que Draco jamás hubiese sido capaz de ofrecerle.

Pero de alguna manera la vida continuó para él también. Después de tanto daño que había causado sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso trato de redimirse convirtiéndose en Sanador, y si se permitía alardear uno de los mejores que había en Gran Bretaña. Fue así como conoció a Weasley… al _otro_ Weasley. No había sido intencional. Fue en uno de sus turnos de cuarenta y ocho horas que el pelirrojo llegó con un arañazo de dragón infectado. El muy cabeza hueca había esperado hasta el momento que su brazo se hinchó como una sandía, brotando pus y oliendo a mil demonios, para buscar ayuda profesional. Había tenido suerte de que Draco salvase su brazo.

Una semana después cuando Weasley vino para el seguimiento, una formalidad ya que el brazo había sido curado en la primera visita, Draco fue sorprendido con una invitación a cenar.

Su primer pensamiento fue decir que no. Sería muy extraño salir con el hermano de su ex… ¿novio? Y fue esa vacilación que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Ronald nunca había hecho lo de ellos oficial, así que por qué debía él negarse una cita con este – _guapo, alto, musculoso y encantador_ \- hombre frente a él.

Y cada día agradecía haberle dicho que sí. Charlie era grandioso, y Draco había llegado a amarlo. En una manera distinta a la que amo a Ron, pero amor puro igualmente. Dos años atrás se había mudado a Rumania con él, no era un cambio que haría por cualquiera… Su amor era real. Por eso cuando este le preguntó si quería pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, Draco no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces. Sí, si quería.

Pocos días después de la propuesta, Draco cayó en cuenta de lo que ese compromiso significaría. Ser presentado a la familia Weasley. Charlie siempre había insistido en que el encuentro pasase antes, su familia se moría de curiosidad por saber quien era su novio. Opuesto a su hermano, a Charlie no le importaba quien supiese de su relación. Pero respetó los deseos de Draco de mantener su identidad secreta. Sin embargo, con una boda en el futuro cercano Draco se veía obligado a enfrentar lo que había estado evitando por siete años. A Ron.

Cuando el menor de los varones Weasley lo dejó, el heredero Malfoy prometió que sus vidas jamás se cruzaría, que saldría adelante, y que algún día conocería a un hombre mejor que Ronald. Las dos ultimas promesas las cumplió. La primera, pues estaba destinada a ser rota. No podía evitar cruzar caminos con su futuro cuñado.

Terminó de empacar su equipaje. Sería un largo fin de semana. Charlie y él se habían mudado a Rumania cuando su relación se estabilizo, y ahora que hablaban de una vida juntos sus corazones se veían inclinados a regresar a su madre patria. Por lo que en aquel par de días la pareja anunciaría su compromiso a los Weasleys, a los Malfoy y empezaría el proceso de buscar un hogar en Londres.

"¿Nervioso, Drake?" preguntó Charlie al notar su silencio camino a la estación.

"Ni te imaginas, Charles" respondió simplemente.

Charlie sonrió, Draco era la única persona que no lo llamaba por su apodo. Una de las tantas cosas especiales que compartía solamente con el rubio. No podía esperar a que su familia lo conociera, Draco había cambiado tanto desde la guerra y sabía que todos lo amarían.

Sí, a veces podía ser un poco arrogante y pretencioso, pero su compasión y preocupación por otras personas compensaban por estos pequeños defectos. Sería un buen fin de semana.

…

Molly Weasley irradiaba emoción. Al fin conocería a la misteriosa pareja de su segundo hijo. Cuando uno de tus hijos vive en el extranjero, tu amor por él parece incrementar. El no poder verlo y abrazarlo con frecuencia hacia de sus visitas un enorme placer. Y ahora venia a casa, con un novio _inglés_ , después de dos años de ocultarlo. Molly sabía que su visita solo podía significar una cosa. Dio una pequeña danza de alegría en su cocina. Su Charlie iba a mudarse de vuelta.

…

"Cuando piensas bien en eso, somos seis varones… ¡no es sorpresa que uno batee para el otro lado!" comentó Fred con sorna.

"Sí, estaba estadísticamente predestinado" coreó George.

Todo el clan Weasley estaba reunido en la Madriguera esperando la llegada de uno de sus integrantes. Molly dedicó una mirada de reproche a sus gemelos.

"No se atrevan a molestar a su hermano" advirtió con gravedad. Lo menos que quería es que Charlie se sintiese incómodo.

"Oh no te preocupes, Ma, no lo molestaremos a él." Prometió George.

"Sí… estaremos muy ocupados torturando a su novio" agregó Fred, con una sonrisa ancha.

Molly soltó un suspiro, ese par nunca cambiaría. Pero antes de que pudiera amenazarlos nuevamente, la chimenea de la sala se iluminó.

La habitación se llenó de gritos que decían Charlie o tío Charlie. La verdad es que Charlie era un miembro muy querido y todos estaban encantados de poder verlo después de tantos meses. Y cuando el hombre salió de la chimenea fue atrapado por varios pares de brazos.

Sin embargo el bullicio terminó un segundo después tras la llegada de un segundo hombre a la chimenea. Varios pares de ojos azules se abrieron como platos al reconocer el cabello rubio platino y los rasgos aristócratas del hombre que acaba de entrar a su hogar. Un par en especifico se nubló con algo más que sorpresa. Los ojos de Ronald Weasley leían shock, furia, tristeza, y un sin fin de emociones más. Pero nadie prestó atención a esta reacción, todos muy concentrados en el único Slytherin en medio de tantos leones. Nadie excepto Draco.

…

Se había dicho mil y una veces en camino a 'La Madriguera' que ignoraría a a Ron, que haría todo lo posible por evitarlo, que ni miraría en su dirección. Pero su voluntad le falló y lo primero que hizo al llegar al acogedor hogar de los Weasleys fue encontrarlo entre la multitud de cabezas rojas.

Su expresión al verlo entrar fue todo lo que subconscientemente había deseado que fuera, y que racionalmente había rezado que no fuera. Los ojos azules de Ron decían _qué haces aquí_ mezclado con celos, rabia, y añoranza. Una parte, al menos una pequeña, sí lo extrañaba. Su mirada lo decía. Mas no fue tan gratificante enterarse de ello como pensó que lo sería. ¿Qué bien hacía que Ron todavía sintiese algo por él a estas alturas? Ellos jamás podrían regresar a estar juntos.

Rompió el contacto visual con el ahora Auror, y dirigió su atención al líder de la casa: Molly Weasley. Draco sabía que si quería un lugar en esa familia primero tenía que ganarse el afecto de mamá Weasley, mejor comenzaba ya.

…

"¿Te puedo llamar tío Draco?" preguntó una niña que era más cabello que persona. La pequeña no necesitaba introducción, él ya sabía muy bien quién era. "Eres el novio de mi tío Charlie, así que eso te haría mi tío, ¿no?"

"Supongo" respondió. La verdad es que los niños le fastidiaban, Rose Weasley en especial. La niña era una perfecta mezcla de sus padres, y un recordatorio andante –y parlante- de que Draco no había sido suficiente para Ron. No como Hermione lo era, o Hugo, o Rose…

"¿Por qué estás tan tenso, tío Draco?" otra pregunta más. La niña era definitivamente Granger, había captado de inmediato su verdadero humor. Pero también era Weasley, efusiva y cariñosa. Y ahora lo estaba abrazando. "A todos les gustas"

"Aww Rosie" exclamó Charlie detrás suyo. "Gracias por hacer sentir a Draco bienvenido" Charlie se arrodilló frente a ellos y Rose saltó a sus brazos.

"No hay de que tío Charlie, es que es muy bonito" respondió besando su mejilla.

"¿Verdad que lo es?" concordó poniendo a su sobrina en el suelo. "Ahora ve a la cocina, abuelita está decorando galletas." La niña les sonrió a ambos antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Draco tenía que admitir que la escena lo había conmovido. La pequeñita lo había encontrado tierno, y cuando le sonrió su enojo contra ella se difumó. Rose no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre.

"Te ganaste a la sobrina más exigente" comentó Charlie sentándose a su lado, su brazo derecho se enroscó en su cintura "Pero ella tiene razón, a todos les gustas… bueno quizás Ron y Harry todavía está algo chocados, pero ya se les pasará."

"¡Búsquense un cuarto!" gritó uno de los gemelos cuando Charlie lo besó en la mejilla. Draco ni siquiera iba a intentar distinguir cual de los dos había sido. Sintió el cuerpo de su novio moverse de su lado.

"¿Estás ofreciéndonos el tuyo?" preguntó jocosamente el mayor. Draco vio a Charlie taclearlo, y luego el otro gemelo estaba encima de ellos, y luego el mayor, Bill, también. Los cuatro pelirrojos cayeron en el piso de la sala riendo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, quizás se había perdido de mucho al ser hijo único.

Ron miró a sus hermanos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Una parte suya quiso correr a unírseles, no habían muchas ocasiones en la que los siete estuviesen bajo el mismo techo. Y cuando sus hermanos mayores, a excepción de Percy claro, comenzaban a actuar como monos Ron siempre saltaba con ellos. Pero ahora era diferente. Era diferente porque la broma que comenzó 'la batalla' fue una relacionada a Draco y eso simplemente era demasiado para él. Vio a Harry acercarse. Se corrió hacia un lado haciéndole espacio en el sofá.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer. ¿Malfoy?" dio un tragó a su cerveza de mantequilla "Sé que nos ayudó en la guerra, pero igual. Es raro verlo no siendo un completo patán…Pero tiene a todas las mujeres y a los niños encantados." señaló al grupo que ahora se sentaba alrededor del rubio. "Ginny dice que Charlie lo escogió porque es 'muy guapo', y que a ustedes Weasley siempre le gustan las cosas brillantes. Dice que es un efecto secundario de crecer pobre." Harry rió recordando el chiste de su esposa. Ron en cambio, frunció el ceño.

"No sé que estaba pensando" murmuró más para si mismo que para Harry, y es que no se había referido a su hermano.

"Bueno, tú conoces a Charlie, él oye más a su corazón que a su cabeza" en aquel momento el mencionado pasó junto a Draco dándole una palmada en el trasero. Harry rió nuevamente "Y supongo que también se guía por su otra cabeza"

Ron cerró los ojos en disgusto. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Abruptamente se paró y pisando fuerte se retiró de la sala. Harry lo vio marcharse con cara de ¿ _que mosca lo picó?_

"No pensaba que Ron fuese tan homofóbico" le comentó a Hermione que acaba de sentarse en el sofá.

"No creo que sea eso." Respondió arreglándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja "Charlie siempre ha sido su hermano favorito, al que más admira. Creo que está celoso. O quizás piensa que Draco no es bueno para él."

Como siempre Hermione Granger tenía razón. Ron si estaba celoso, pero no de perder a su hermano. Y sí, Ron pensaba que Draco no era el indicado para Charlie, porque lo era para él. Oh el infierno que iban a ser los días siguientes.

…

Molly había asignado a cada hijo y sus familias sus respectivas antiguas habitaciones. La habitación de arriba de la suya era la de Charlie. Y mientras yacía en cama con su esposa y sus dos hijos en medio, podía escuchar un sucesivo golpe contra la pared y un chirrido metálico.

Charlie y Draco lo estaban haciendo. Los celos se apoderaron de él, tenía que ponerle fin a eso.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, sin querer despertar a sus niños, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo en seco.

"Detente ahora mismo, Ronald Weasley" ordenó "Ahora vuelve a la cama, y déjalos ser"

Ron maldijo tener una esposa tan inteligente. "Pero hay niños en esta casa"

"Y es por eso que lo están haciendo en la madrugada, cuando los niños duermen" defendió la castaña. "Además no creo que ni Rose podría deducir que hacen solo con el sonido. Vuelve a la cama. Déjalos divertirse, tu tuviste tu oportunidad de cumplir esa fantasía. ¿No recuerdas que tú también me tomaste en tu cama de la niñez? ¡No podré olvidar nunca esas sabanas naranja!"

Ron se sentó al borde de la nueva cama en su habitación. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. Pero no pudo apagar el malestar en su estomago, cada vibración de las paredes le hacia pensar en su hermano mayor sobre su antiguo amante. No era justo.

Charlie había sido siempre tan favorecido. Era el más alto y fuerte de lo Weasley, el más atractivo, definitivamente más inteligente que Ron, fue capitán del equipo de Quidditch, como segundo hijo nunca tuvo la desdicha de heredar artículos de segunda mano… Charlie siempre había tenido lo que Ron no había podido tener. No era justo que ahora tuviese a Draco.

 _¿De que te quejas?,_ Una voz oscura resonó en su cabeza, _Tú fuiste el que lo dejó ir_.

…

Bajó a la cocina para el desayuno. El olor de bacón, huevos y pancakes impregnaba el ambiente haciéndole agua la boca. Estaba despierto desde la madrugada, había sido imposible reconciliar el sueño al saber que Draco estaría envuelto en los brazos de su hermano mayor, y su hambre se había intensificado en las últimas horas.

Draco estaba en el medio de Harry y Hermione, y Ron pudo escuchar que hablaban sobre el uso de cierta nueva poción para interrogatorios. Su mejor amigo hablando desde el punto de vista de un auror; su ex amante, desde el de un sanador; y su esposa, desde el ético.

Encontró un puesto vacío y se sentó con brusquedad.

"Creo que a Harry le está empezando a gustar" comentó su hermana, quien se había servido doble de todo. Ginny comía más que un troll cuando estaba embarazada.

"Hn" fue la única respuesta que dio mientras preparaba su plato.

"A mamá le encanta" continuó Ginny, que amaba cuchichear "Ella cree que la única razón por la que Charlie lo está presentando después de dos años juntos es porque se van a casar."

Ron se ahogó con su jugo de naranja, causando a su hermanita reír.

"¡Oh, vamos Ron! Draco no es tan malo. De hecho, creo que es un excelente partido. Y su personalidad hace balance con la de Charlie." Pero su hermano no le estaba prestando atención, su mente muy preocupada con su declaración anterior.

¿Podría ser posible? Charlie siempre había sido de espíritu libre, no le gustaba atarse a nada. Pero la intuición de su madre casi nunca se equivocaba.

"Ron, tenemos que hablar" el aludido se volteó para encarar al que lo había llamado. Con un movimiento de sus hombros le indicó que lo escuchaba. "¿Podemos ir afuera?"

Ron maldijo internamente. ¿Qué coño quería Charlie?

Dio una ultima mordida a su tira de bacón y lo siguió por la puerta que daba al jardín.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando mamá nos hacía degnomizar el jardín?" preguntó el mayor tratando de romper el hielo. Ron había estado demasiado tenso desde su llegada, más que ningún otro miembro de la familia.

"Sí" respondió secamente. " ¿Me trajiste afuera para hablar de esto?"

Charlie lo miró con sorpresa. Ron jamás había utilizado ese tono con él, desde pequeños era el hermano que más lo había idolatrado.

"Ron, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó consternado.

"¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo?" su respuesta vino muy rápida y muy brusca. Probando que Charlie tenía razón, Ron estaba molesto.

"¿Tanto te desagrada Draco?"

"De todo el mundo que podías escoger, Charlie…" comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

"Él es único y lo amo. ¿Sí quiera te has dado el trabajo de conocerlo? No es el mismo niño mimado de diez años atrás." Su temperamento Weasley estaba comenzando a florecer. Ron lo había ignorado toda la tarde el día anterior. Fue el único de su familia que no se tomó la decencia de si quiera hablarle a Draco. Su actitud había sido grosera y poco placentera y Charlie ya estaba hasta la coronilla. ¿Por qué no podía madurar y dejar sus prejuicios atrás?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su madre observarlos por la ventana. Contó hasta quince para tranquilizarse, no iba a armar una escena. "Mira, lo quieras o no Draco es parte de mi vida ahora y pronto lo será para siempre. ¿Podrías al menos tratar de darle una oportunidad?"

Los puños de Ron se cerraron, las últimas palabras del mayor le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Ginny y su madre tenían razón. Se iban a casar. Quiso molestarse y estallar, pero la única emoción que predominaba era la tristeza.

Sintió la perforante mirada de su hermano sobre él. "Ok" respondió. Su respuesta pareció contentar a Charlie que le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de regresar a la casa.

Ron quedó ahí parado contemplando a un punto indefinido en el horizonte. Él ya conocía a Draco. Ya sabía que era increíble. Y nada más faltaba ver como había sido recibido por su familia para saber que el resto de su clan también lo sabía. ¿Por qué se había avergonzado tanto de su relación años atrás?

Todo habría sido diferente sí el que hubiese traído a Draco a la Madriguera hubiese sido él.

…

Esa noche Draco se ofreció a limpiar los trastes. Recibió varias miradas de asombro, nadie se lo imaginaba haciendo quehaceres. Molly protestó por supuesto, pero Draco insistió diciendo que era lo menos que podía hacer después de toda su cordialidad.

Ron aprovechó la ocasión para hablarle a solas. Una vez en la cocina, el dúo se dividió el trabajo. Draco lavando y Ron secando. Después de un prolongado silencio Ron encontró el coraje para dirigirse a él por primera vez en siete años.

"Charlie, ¿eh?" Draco asintió, no sabiendo que responder a eso. "¿Te hace feliz?"

Esta vez el rostro de Malfoy se suavizó y una sonrisa brotó en sus labios, "Mucho."

Hubo otra pausa que se extendió hasta el fin de su labor. Cuando Draco le entregó el último plato mojado sus dedos se rozaron por un milisegundo, enviando descargas eléctricas a todas partes de sus cuerpos. Ojos azules se fundieron con grisáceos en una mirada que decía todo lo que sus palabras no podían, una mirada de anhelo y nostalgia.

El contacto fue corto, y cuando Draco le dio la espalda Ron susurró "Lo siento". De verdad que lo sentía, los había arruinado. Había destruido una relación que tenia gran potencial por sus inseguridades y ganas de complacer a los demás. Y ahora se veía obligado a ver al amor de su vida encontrar la felicidad en otro hombre.

Cuando pensó que Draco no iba a contestar, sus palabras lo tomaron por desprevenido. "Yo también."

…

Rose estaba radiante, era toda sonrisas. Su cabello rizado estaba recogido en un moño, vestía un bonito vestido color verde pastel con bordados de plata y en sus manos enguantadas sujetaba una canastita de flores. Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa.

Su hija mayor no había dejado de comentar de lo emocionada que estaba por ser la niña de las flores en la boda de su tío favorito, y hoy _al fin_ realizaría su importante trabajo. Hermione entró al cuarto para arreglar el lazo en la espalda de su vestido. El pequeño Hugo, vestido en un tuxedito, miraba a su hermana desde el borde de la cama cruzado de brazos. Obviamente celoso del protagonismo que su hermana se estaba. llevando La escena le trajo felicidad. Tenía una hermosa esposa que amaba con locura, y un par de niños por los que moriría para asegurar su bienestar. A pesar de que no hubiese un día en que no pensase en Draco, no cambiaría a su familia por nada en el mundo.

…

La primera Navidad de Draco como un Weasley trajo muchas emociones encontradas.

Cuando sus dedos rasgaron el envoltorio del regalo de Molly y revelaron uno de los famosos Weasley suéters con su inicial en plateado bordada en un fondo verde esmeralda sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Ron observó con tristeza y felicidad a Draco ponerse el regalo de su madre. Su mente viajó a una de sus peleas.

" _¡Quiero ser parte de tu familia, Ron! No alguien que te coges a escondidas" le gritó un molesto Draco con lágrimas en los ojos "Quiero que tus padres y hermanos me conozcan, que tus sobrinos me llamen tío… ¡y sí hasta quiero uno de esos horrendos suéters que tu mamá teje para Navidad!"_

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos pudieron ver en sus expresiones que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Ron le dedicó una triste sonrisa, que el rubio correspondió con ojos aguados. Draco al fin tenía lo que Ron no había querido darle.

El menor de los pelirrojos vio como Charlie rodeaba la cintura de su esposo y los dos sonrieron para la foto que Molly estaba por tomar.

Ron y Draco eran honestamente felices con sus nuevas vidas, sus nuevos amores, pero no por eso ese momento dejaba de ser agridulce para ambos. Porque cuando un amor así de imposible dura para siempre, también duele para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Después de un millón de años desaparecida, he vuelto. No puedo prometer que volví para siempre o que esto significa que retomaré mis trabajos en progreso. La verdad es que mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde la secundaria, cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir.**

 **Mi corazón siempre anhelara escribir, y este fic fue una idea que tuve años atrás al oír una canción de Adele. ¿Pueden adivinar cuál? Hace poco la volví a escuchar, y pues pronto me encontré escribiendo de nuevo.**

 **No hay excusas que justifiquen mi ausencia. Nunca me ha gustado no terminar algo que empiezo, pero la vida pasa. Sí alguno de mis fieles lectores todavía ronda este fandom espero que este ficsito les alegre.**

 **Extrañándolos siempre,**

 **Isabella**.


End file.
